Basil and The Amazing Miniature Girl
by Guardian of Courage
Summary: Sequel: The Universal Balance. Brittany has shrunk and now must get back to her normal size to get home. Only Basil can help her, but they have issues. To make matters worse, Ratigan is on the lose with another scheme to ruin Basil and gain power.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Great Mouse Detective or any of its characters. I am just a fan who is having fun with the GMD universe. I am not making any money off this. The only characters I claim as mine are the OCs. That means Brittany (and possibly Tiffany and Celestria, depending).

_This is the sequel to 'The Universal Balance". It's called 'Basil and the Amazing Miniature Girl'. Enjoy._

**Prologue**

Brittany opened her eyes to screaming; Ratigan's screaming. It all came back to her in a flash. That stupid rat had grabbed her and messed up Celestria's spell. What a jerk. She looked down and felt queasy at the rapidly approaching earth. She had to do something now, but she had to get away from Ratigan first.

"You've got to do something!" the rat screamed against the air rushing by them, carrying his words far from her ears.

Brittany looked into his eyes as she broke away from him. She saw his fear as he fell below and the flames wrapped around her, slowing her fall. She instantly felt guilty. She had no right to decide whether this rat would live or die. She wasn't God. She couldn't let anyone die; even if they were a fiend like him.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and the flames disappeared. Feeling sick from her acrophobia, she fell faster until she caught up with Ratigan by reducing her air resistance.

She caught up to him and held out her hand. "Grab on!"

He held on to her arms for dear life as she once again opened her eyes and looked down. The flames appeared again to slow her fall…and Ratigan's.

Ratigan stared at the girl in silence as they neared the ground. She had saved his life, despite what he had tried to do. As they touched the ground, he broke free and ran away. He was too confused at the present and he needed to get together his henchmen and start planning his revenge against Basil.

Brittany stared numbly after the fog soaked rodent. Then, she became angry with herself. Why!? Why had she saved that evil rat? Nothing good would come of this, of that she was sure. Yet, when she thought about it, she felt good about what she had done, and that scared her.

She couldn't dwell any more on this now. She began to move away from the base at Big Ben. She had to get help and—as much as it annoyed her—she knew exactly who to get it from.

Basil and Dawson arrived back and thudded to the floor. The noise drew the attention of Mrs. Judson. "Finally back, are you?" she said, "well, it's about time."

"Why, whatever do you mean, Mrs. Judson?" Basil asked his housekeeper. "We only just stepped out."

"Stepped out, you say?" Mrs. Judson said. "You've been gone for a couple of days. Next time, a warning would be nice."

Dawson turned to Basil. "Two days! I thought that sorceress girl was going to put us back where she got us from."

"She did, Dawson," Basil told his friend in front of the clearly confused Mrs. Judson. "This is the place where we were last. The only difference is the time. It's a good thing I routinely step out without a word as to where I'm going, or else Scotland Yard might have been troubled with the case of our disappearance."

"Well, as much as I'll miss the adventure, I'm looking forward to a few days of normal for a while," Dawson said. "After all, Ratigan's gone and—"

There was a knock on the door, interrupting Dawson. Both mice turned to listen as Mrs. Judson went to answer the door. It was a female mouse wearing a green dress and hat. She appeared to be quite upset. Basil, sensing another case, went over to speak with her. Dawson, ever the loyal companion, followed. He too was curious as to why the mouse in green was so upset.

_And that is the prologue. It'll get better later on, trust me. Especially in the next chapter. Anyway, this will be more mystery than the last one, but I am still going to have some fantasy elements. Anyway, until next time._


	2. Basil's not so little problem

_Here is the next chapter. I hope I can come up with some creative stuff for this story. Oh, and I've decided to add a new OC who I just came up with off the top of my head. I had no clue who Inspector Lestrade's (the 1800s version) counterpart is supposed to be so I made one up. Of course, he will be different, but bear with me. Anyway…here it is._

**Basil's not so little problem**

"Why, whatever is the matter, miss?" Dawson asked. "You seem so upset."

Then, the mouse became irritated. "Don't you two recognize me? I know I'm wearing a disguise, but I would think that the great mouse detective would remember someone like me."

"Brittany!" Basil cried in alarm. "But, you were supposed to go back to your universe." Then, Basil remembered something he had thought he'd imagined as Celestria had sent them off. "Where is Ratigan?"

"He's alive," was all Brittany could get out before she broke down in tear. "We were falling and I saved myself, but I couldn't let him just die like that," she sobbed. "Even if he's a villain, that doesn't mean I get to let him die. Basil, I…"

"Brittany!" Basil said, "This is not your fault, for once. I don't know what I would have done in your shoes. Very few are strong enough to let someone just die like that, even if they are a fiend like Ratigan."

"But, Brittany," Dawson said, "why did you come to us as a mouse? And why aren't you home?"

"When Ratigan grabbed me, I was pulled into this world," Brittany explained. "Of course, there's a portal, but I can't use it."

"Why not?" Dawson asked.

_Brittany walked up to the portal that her powers detected. Finally, she could go home. She went through the portal, but her world look different somehow. Then, she saw how tall every else was._

"I've shrunk," Brittany said. "If I go back, I'll be too small to do anything. I need to get back to normal size, but I don't know how. That's why I need your help, Basil. You may be a jerk sometimes, but when push comes to shove, you get the job done."

"So, this is a disguise, correct?" Basil asked as he stared at the girl. "Not bad for being so quickly put together. I should have known that this little adventure was far from over. Nothing ever comes easy."

"Basil, maybe we should alert Scotland Yard," Dawson suggested. "After all, if Ratigan's on the loose again—"

"—no, Dawson, no one would believe us," Basil explained matter of factly. "Inspector Ashcroft will not believe us and without his support, Scotland Yard will be beyond our reach."

"Basil," Brittany began, "you are really pessimistic sometimes, you know that. Besides, if he doesn't believe you, you have your ace in the hole."

Basil gave her a quizzical look. "What is a…an ace in the hole? I have never heard that expression before."

"Oh, sorry," Brittany apologized. "It means that you have a hidden advantage in a situation. In this case, I'm it. There is no way anyone is going to doubt you when I show my true form. Besides, I can prove that I would have been able to save him. I may look a little crazy at first, but if it will help, I'll embarrass myself."

"But, Brittany," Dawson said, "it is not as simple as this, surely. If Basil says there will be a problem, then I don't think you're going to help matters."

"Well, if you are going to disagree, Dawson, then let's hear your bright idea." Brittany waited a few seconds in the silence before continuing. "I thought so. Listen, we don't necessarily need Scotland Yard on our side, but it will make things a lot easier. Especially if we're going to go sneaking around."

"Brittany's right, Dawson," Basil pointed out. "We do need Inspector Ashcroft's cooperation if we hope to see Ratigan behind bars. It looks like we've been given a second chance to see that happen. Let's not waste it."

"Then we're agreed?" Brittany asked, "We'll go and see this Inspector now?"

"It's late," Dawson said when he noticed Basil get that look in his eye. "We'll go in the morning. Right now, you should get some rest, Brittany. You've had a horrible evening."

"Thanks, Dawson. I'll go just as soon as I've taken this disguise off." Brittany pulled a cord in the back of her dress that looked like a thread and the costume unzipped.

The girl turned to look out of the dark, round window she recognized from the movie. Darkness would creep her out sometimes. Probably because of all the crime shows she had started watching as a kid. "Could you guys make sure the doors are locked?" she asked. "I always do it at home and it makes me feel safer."

Suddenly, Brittany's sharp eyes mad out a shadow in the round window. Just then, Mrs. Judson walked out from a room with a lantern. As she passed by the window, the light let Brittany make out the shadow. Brittany couldn't withhold a cry of alarm. Basil and Dawson turned quickly to see what was the matter.

"Brittany!" Basil called out, "What's wrong?"

"I saw him!" Brittany said, her voice quivering, "He was in the window and I wasn't sure who it was at first, but then Mrs. Judson walked by with the lamp and…and…"

"Brittany!" Basil said forcefully, trying to get the girl to calm down, "who did you see?"

"Fidget," Brittany said her voice barely a whisper, "I saw Fidget."

_Yes, I have ended this chapter with a cliffhanger. I know this is total déjà vu from the movie, but I think that Ratigan would know that Brittany would run straight to Basil and he would send Fidget, who managed to kidnap Olivia before so must be reliable as evil henchmen go. _

_And, to my Aunt Sandy, when you do read this, I hope you enjoy it._


	3. Inspector Ashcroft

_Hello again. If anyone is reading this, sorry I am taking so long, but my muse goes out to lunch sometimes and gets lost. It really is a hopeless muse sometimes, just like me. Anyway, on with the story._

**Inspector Ashcroft**

Basil ran out the door while Dawson attempted to help Brittany calm herself. "It will be alright. Basil will make sure that nothing will happen."

Brittany threw Dawson a look of disbelief. "Are you serious? Don't you remember how easily he got Olivia? Well, I do. Ratigan was one step ahead that time and I'm worried that will be the case here. It always is in this kind of story."

At that moment, Basil walked in, an urgent look on his face. "We cannot wait any longer, it seems. Fidget has escaped me, but no doubt other henchmen of that foul rat are watching us as we speak. We'll take Toby—"

"—to Scotland Yard?" Brittany finished for Basil. "Well, let's go."

Basil gave her an irritated look. "No. Not to Scotland Yard. The only ones who are on duty this evening cannot help us currently. Luckily, I know where the residence where the good inspector resides. With any luck, we can catch him before he goes to sleep."

So they all went upstairs and through the opening in the wall that lead to the residence of Sherlock Holmes. He was not in. Brittany fell back a bit at this point. She liked dogs, but large ones unnerved her. She wasn't about to admit that to the two mice, of course, but that didn't change how she felt.

"Hurry up!" Basil whispered loudly to her. Then, he faced forward and called out, "Toby. Toby. Here boy."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake like that 4.4 earthquake she had felt once. It was Toby; panting away with happiness at seeing them. _He's so cute!_ Brittany thought as she looked at the English hound.

"Toby, to Inspector Ashcroft's house," Basil said dramatically. They all climbed onto Toby and the dog took off. They hung on for dear life for all of five minutes before Toby skidded to a halt.

"Well," said Basil, "here we are. Now we can see if the good inspector will see us…and if he will listen to us."

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _They stood and waited to see if anyone would answer their tapping. The door opened to reveal a light grey mouse in a housecoat. One look at the probable inspector had Brittany wondering if Basil's concerns weren't justified.

"Basil of Baker Street," he said unhappily, "I should have known that only you would turn up in the middle of the night."

The inspector looked at the three mice, waiting for an explanation. One was covered in a dark cloak, obscuring his face. "Well," he said, "I'm waiting."

"Inspector," Basil said hesitantly, "we came to you to report that Ratigan may not have died as was previously believed…"

Basil's placating manner put Brittany on edge. "There's no may about it," she protested angrily. "Ratigan's alive and we need to stop him before he starts up his empire again."

The inspector was silent for a moment…and then he burst out laughing. "Oh, very funny, Detective. You almost fooled me, but I know better. You yourself witnessed the rat fall from Big Ben and no one could survive a fall like that."

"Inspector Ashcroft," Dawson began, "we know that this seems impossible, but he really is back. We cannot give you all of the details but Ratigan survived."

Surprise dawned the grey mouse's face. "You mean you actually believe this?"

"Yes," Basil said, "and we need to alert the public as soon as is possible. Ratigan was a threat to the whole of England last time and we don't know what he'll do next."

"Now look here," Inspector Ashcroft said, "I will not have Scotland Yard frightening the public with this…this…nonsense. I'll forgive your actions this time Basil, because you have helped Scotland Yard in the past, but if I catch any of your spreading this around, I will press charges for disturbing the peace."

"Wait!" Brittany yelled, "We can prove it!" But Inspector Ashcroft slammed the door in her face, knocking her hood off. Unfortunately, he didn't see it. She turned to the two mice. "Well, what do we do now?"

"We go after Ratigan ourselves," Basil answered gravely. "The only way to prove to Scotland Yard that we are telling the truth is to bring Ratigan before them."

"Well, I disagree," Brittany said pointedly. "After all, he can only arrest us if he can catch us. Besides, if the rodents of London see me, there is no way that they can deny that Ratigan survived. We'll have to tell them what happened, of course, but I think—"

"No!" Basil said, "if the population learns of your existence, there would be a mass panic. The citizens are not able to cope with this sort of thing."

"Listen, Basil, Brittany," Dawson said, "I say we go to Scotland Yard tomorrow and find out what they have done about Ratigan's old lair. I really never did find out what happened to it. If they seized Ratigan's belongings, he may try to get them back."

"That's a great idea, Dawson," Brittany said before Basil could protest. "Of course, we can always break in if they won't let us have it willingly."

So they all went to bed, asking Mrs. Judson to keep watch. Normally, Basil would, but he was too exhausted after the past few days. They went to bed, not realizing that they were being watched.

Down in his new lair Ratigan stared into a mirror, thinking. The girl had saved his life. Why? He tried to push those thoughts out of his head as he focused on Basil. His arch enemy had ruined a perfectly good scheme for the last time.


End file.
